Band Wars!
by IISuperwomanII
Summary: Amu and her cousin Akeilah are solo performers. Ikuto is part of a band called XFactor. Tadase is the manger of a band called American Rejects both bands are looking for a female singer.Which band will get which girl? Read to find out.


Hi guys this is my first fanfic so go easy on 't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or the songs used.**

* * *

**Hinamori Amu**

Age:16

Likes: Music,art

Hobbies: Singing,painting

**Nikki Heat (Akeilah African-American)**

Age:16

Likes:Music,fashion

Hobbies:Singing,Designing

Red Hair, Dark Brown Eyes

_**XFactor**_

**Tysoumi Ikuto**

Lead male singer,Violin

Age:19

Likes:Music,chocolate

Hobbies:Playing girls

**Fujikai Nagihiko**

Keyboard,piano

Age:17

Likes:Dancing

Hobbies:Playing gigs

**Soma Kukia**

Drums

Age:18

Likes:Sports

Hobbies:Playing soccer

**Sanjo Kairi**

Guitar,Manger

Age:16

Likes:?

Hobbies:Reading

_**American Rejects**_

**Kenij Iota(American)**

Lead male singer,Guitar

Likes:Music

Hobbies:Bike riding

Black hair and eyes

**Ranma Soutoma(Japanese)**

Drums

Age:16

Likes:?

Hobbies:Fighting

Black hair,Blue eyes

**Justin Revera(****Spaniard)**

Keyboard

Age:18

Likes:Music

Hobbies:Cultural Dancing

Blonde hair,Brown eyes

**Hotori Tadase**

Manger

Age:17

Likes:Vanillaa

Hobbies:Acting

With Ikuto

**Normal Pov**

It was a normal day for the band XFactor and Ikuto was in their living room watching TV when Kukia came out of no where and changed the channel to Hinamori Am's live concert,"What the hell Kukia?!" yelled Ikuto,"I was watching that!","Dude calm down,you got to this girl sing." replied Kukia. Before Ikuto could reply the announcer began tho speak," Performing their song,give it up for Hinamori Amu and Nikki Heat!".

It's not chipped, we're not cracked  
Oh we're shattered...  
AMU  
Ayyy...ayyyyy  
Young Money  
Nikki Heat  
Your such a BARBIE

_[Nikki Heat]_  
Yo, yo  
Amu I was in them million dollar meetings, he was cheatin'  
All up in the church, he was sneakin' with the deacon  
Cats away, well the mice will play  
LOL smiley face, have a nice day  
Cause POP POP POP, it goes my rubber band  
So STOP STOP STOP, sniffin' that contraband  
Cause u was penny pinchin' my accounts laced  
Attentionnnn, about face

_[Amu]_  
I thought we had something special  
We had something good  
But I should have had another mechanic under my hood  
If you see me walking by you  
Boy don't you even speak  
Pretend you on the sofa  
And I'm on the TV  
Might see me on a poster  
See me at a show  
But you won't see me for free  
Boy this ain't no promo

_[Bridge]_  
In all shame now  
Where ever you been laying  
You can stay now  
Gotta board the BBJ and pull the shades down  
I'm on the plane now  
And don't keep calling from your mama's house

_[Chorus]_  
When I break, I break boy  
_[Up out my face boy]_ _[x4]_  
When I break  
_[Up out my face boy]_ _[x4]_  
When I break

You ain't never gonna feel this thing again  
You gon' get alot of calls  
Cause I CC-ed at your friends  
(Laugh)  
I ain't walkin' around no more  
Feeling sad, that ain't even my bad baby  
I break, when I break, I break  
MARIAHHH

So look who's crying now, BOO HOO HOO  
Talking 'bout you missing your BOO HOO HOO  
Oh no you ain't gettin' it  
I know you ain't hittin' it  
No you ain't a rapper, so you need to stop spittin' it  
HA,HA,HA,HA,HA  
You wondering who I'm messing while you ain't next to me  
HA,HA,HA,HA,HA  
So pay the consequences cause you acted all ignorant

_[Bridge]_  
You ashame now  
Where ever you been laying you can stay now  
Gotta board the BBJ and pull the shades down  
I'm on the plane now  
And don't keep calling from your mama's house  
When I break, I break

_[Nikki Heat]_  
Yo, stylin' on them big B's  
Bought the Benz out  
Elevator, press P for the Pent House  
Top doe's, we break like tacos  
Roscoe's, on his knees wit a snot-nose  
They be like she next  
Kawasaki T-Rex  
Give em' some Kleenex  
Match his little V-Necks  
Oh that's what he left?  
Let his mama pick it up  
Might back up on it, VROOM VROOM wit the pick-up truck  
That blue and yellow, yeah that's the Carmelo Jag  
I bob and weave em'  
Hit em' wit that Mayweather JAB  
I get the thumbs up, like I'm hailing a yellow cab  
My flow nuts like M&M's in the yellow bag  
AMU

Both  
When I break I break I break  
And no super glue can fix this shit  
When I break I break I break  
Not even a welder and a builder could rebuild this shit  
When I break I break I break  
Not even a nail technician with a whole lot of gel and acrylic  
Can fix this when I break, I break  
If we were two Lego blocks  
Even the Harvard University graduating class of 2010  
Couldn't put us back together again  
When I break _[Laughs]_  
UP OUT MY FACE BOY

" And there you have it Amu and Nikki Heat performing their hit song Up Out My next up is-" but before he could finish Ikuto had already turned off the TV."Hinamori Amu has to join our band.".But little did he known that American Rejects were thinking the same thing.


End file.
